Adventure Time: Underground
by Cocopeanut822
Summary: Finn and Princess Bubblegum go on an adventure and find something that could change Finn's life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Underground

By: Meghan Callaghan-Nau

Finn and Bubblegum go on an adventure together and stumble on something that could change Finn's life forever.

"Seems dirtier than I remember." Finn says as they wander through the former dwelling of the hyoomans. Piles of broken furniture, garbage and other random items surrounded them. The concrete ground was cracked and grimy. A man-made, yet ancient, stream of water surrounded the ground like a moat. Finn could hear water droplets hitting the ground. The air was hot and humid. "I wonder how the hyoomans stayed here so long. This place is gross."

"Stay focused Finn, we need to find spare parts to rebuild my rocket ship. That stupid Orgalorg donked it up real bad, as in, so bad there's nothing left." Princess Bubblegum responded. She started sifting through the piles of junk. "I thought you said there was valuable stuff down here. All of this stuff just looks like garbage."

"I said there _might_ be some stuff down here. Don't worry Princess we'll find something." Finn jumped into a pile of junk and found a big metal scrap. "See, this could be used for a side thingy or whatever…" They continued to go through all of the piles, collecting anything that could be useful for Bubblegum's ship.

A few hours later Bubblegum stopped sifting. "Okay Finn, that should be enough for at least the outer frame, and maybe even an engine. We should get going before it gets too late. We can come back some other time." Bubblegum said as she gathered all of the scraps into a bag. She and Finn started heading for the hatch that leads to the upper world.

Bubblegum's grip on the bag slipped. Scrap metal spilled everywhere. Bubblegum frowned and said, "Aw geez, now we gotta clean all this up." Finn gathered pieces of metal with PB. They were almost done when Finn stopped. He looked down at a scrap of paper near his feet. hE picked it up and examined it closer. It was a photo. _Is this a picture of me?_ Finn thought _._ The paper showed a little baby boy with golden blonde hair. _Who could've left this here? Joshua or Mom, maybe even Martin. Don't get ahead of yourself Finn, it's probably not even you._ "PB, look at this."

"Huh, well it certainly has a resemblance to you. I'll need to study it in my lab to confirm it." They finished cleaning up the mess of metal and headed back to Candy Kingdom. Finn hadn't said a word the entire walk there. His mind was festering on the possibilities of how the picture could've gotten down there if it was him. Maybe Joshua and Margaret worked a case down there, or Martin hid out there for a while running from the police because he was a crazy criminal. He couldn't help but feel like it was him. He studied the picture closely, he thought he saw an ocean in the background. _It was taken on a dock or a boat maybe?_ Then he remembered what Martin had said to him that time he crashed a spaceship into a little village. _"You were born on a boat... maybe..."_

They went to Bubblegum's lab and she scanned the picture onto her computer. "Okay Finn step in front of my computer." She then scanned Finn's face to see if they were a match. "Hmm, the data shows you have the same eyes, nose mouth, etc. I guess the baby in the picture really is you."


	2. Chapter 2

Underground Chapter 2

"What does this mean?", Finn said to Bubblegum. "Why was this picture of me with the hyoomans? I need to find more answers." Finn paced back and forth in PB's lab. "I think I'm gonna go back down there, I _need_ to."

"Okay, okay. I'll go with you to make sure you stay safe. Besides, you shouldn't be alone down there. That place gives me the creeps." PB packed a bag and she and Finn were on their way back to the place where the hyoomans once lived.

Finn opened up the hatch and slid down the ladder, with PB close behind. They went through the piles of junk when Finn stopped suddenly. "This is where I found the picture."

PB set down her bag, "Okay, let's search here and see what else we can find." Finn and PB searched and sifted through everything until Finn saw something familiar. There was a pair of raggedy red boots, just like the one his dad wears….

"Princess… I think I found something…" He showed her the boots and she analyzed them with one of her science watches.

"Well, these are definitely your dad's, they have remnants of his DNA. He must have lived down here for a while." Finn started looking around the entirety of the cave, looking for any sort of clue as to why that picture was down there. Finn was looking everywhere and spotted a very old white teddy bear that was missing a head. Finn remembered the story his dad told him about being born on a boat and how Finn was holding a white teddy bear. Finn picked up the bear in disbelief. His dad must have cut off the head to make Finn's very first hat…

PB saw him holding the bear and realized he must know where it came from. "Here Finn, let me see the bear." Finn handed her the bear and she examined it very closely. "The fabric is very dated, but I think this bear is as old as you are. Let's go explore out in the tunnels and see what we can find. Is that alright Finn?" Finn slowly nodded his head and the two went off into the tunnels.

The network of tunnels was mostly filled with water and PB found a large piece of driftwood to convert into a raft with a few major adjustments. PB and Finn drifted throughout the tunnels, most of which ended in a dead end and others just intersected the tunnels they had already been in. PB made sure to map all of their movements, ensuring they wouldn't get lost. Soon enough they were getting tired after the long day they had had. They both fell into a deep sleep…


End file.
